Touch-free and other automatic dispensers require electrical power in order to dispense material from a refill container. For example, in the case of touch-free soap dispensers, soap is automatically dispensed upon the detection of a user's hand via an IR (infrared) sensor. While some dispensers may utilize a wired power source, such as a wall outlet, this restricts the location at which the dispenser may be mounted to those areas where such outlets are available. To overcome this, many touch-free or automatic dispensers utilize a portable power source, such as a battery, thereby allowing the dispenser to be mounted in any desired location.
Batteries, however, require frequent replacement, which is costly, and as such, dispensers that utilize solar power would be beneficial. Furthermore, there is a need for an adjustable solar-power unit that is configured to be integral with a dispenser. Additionally, there is a need for an adjustable solar-power unit that may be mounted in a remote location separate from a dispenser. Still yet, there is a need for an adjustable solar-power unit that is manufactured as a flat section and then folded via living hinges, so as to reduce manufacturing costs. In addition, there is a need for an adjustable solar-power unit having a holder to adjust the position of a solar element with respect to ambient light.